


A Lil' Whiskey

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker, There's crying, goes downhill real fast, reader and McCree get drunk and cry, starts out somewhat light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: You and McCree work out your feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I had this finished I'm crying. This was finished in November what the f uckk

Things had been awkward between you and Jesse. It had only been a two days, but some part of you wasn't happy with the unpleasant tension that only seemed to grow. You spent very little time together as of current. Whenever you were free, Jesse seemed to have been on a mission or doing something relating to work. You had an idea of what was going on, what he was doing, and you were tired of it.

You were dead set on cornering him the moment he had free time.

It took a week for you both to get off-work at the same time and you were ready. You spent at least 7 hours that week writing down your thoughts and memorizing what exactly what you wanted to say, and it payed off. You were ready, ready to fix things with Jesse.

You made a B-Line to your shared room from the training room, hellbent on your currently goal. Once you got to the door, you punched the four digit unlock code into the touchpad on the door, the lock clicked and the door slid open easily. To your surprise. Jesse wasn't in the room. Uneasiness settled in the pit of your stomach. You were certain that he would have been here.

With a huff, you close the door and walk out of the living quarters, looking for Jesse. Your search had sent you in a full circle, ending with you back in the living area. The sound of a soft laugh caught your attention. Curious, you walk down the hall to see what was currently happening. You end up at the doorway to Genji's room, the door already open. You're greeted by the sight of Zenyatta, Genji, and McCree sitting at a table with a bottle of whiskey and a deck of cards dispersed amongst them. By the looks of it, you'd say they were playing poker. It was Zenyatta who greeted you, his voice was calm as he spoke.  
"Ah, (y/n), Please come in. We are playing a game called poker. It's quite fun. Would you like to join in?"  
You could see Jesse tense up ever so slightly, but this doesn't at all deter you from your goal. You would talk to him about everything that happened. Even if that meant sitting through a card game you've never played before.  
"Uh, Yeah sure. Why not?"

This would later prove to be one of the worst mistakes you've made since the date you had gone on before.

Have you ever played poker before? No.

Do you even know how to play? Also no.

Zenyatta clasped his hands together, his tone light and encouraging.  
"Excellent! We are betting with pocket money. I hope you have some on you."  
You nod, somehow the omnic lit up even more than usual.  
"Wonderful. Shall we begin then?"  
You take a seat at the table between Genji and Jesse, both of whom had said nothing about you joining. You could tell that the two of them were somewhat... grim? Compared to the omnic who seemed to be glowing with--

The realization hit you like a sack of bricks. Zenyatta must have been winning the game so far.

The whiskey bottle was passed your way by Jesse. You raise and eyebrow at him.  
"Trust me darlin', Yer gonna need it."  
With that, you took the bottle, pressing it to your lips and gulping down some of the liquid inside. With a breath, you put the bottle back on the table, sliding it back towards Jesse.

The deck was shuffled and everyone was given two cards. You looked at your cards, a jack and a ten. That was good, right? Everyone else had placed cash on the table, you figured that you were supposed to as well. You dug out five dollars from your pocket and set it on the table.

You lost the first hand, and the second. Zenyatta was a much more formidable poker player that one would think.

More whiskey was passed around, and more money was lost. You were pass the point of just being buzzed and it was very clear to everyone at the table. Luckily you weren't the only one. Jesse seemed to have gotten himself buzzed as well.

  
That being said you were just as broke as you were drunk.

"(Y/n), you do not have any money left, right?"

You nod sluggishly.

"If you want to back out of the game, you can."

You let out a small noise from the back of your throat and reach for your shirt. You pull it over your head and toss it onto the pile.

"A-Ah, (y/n) that is unnecessary. You don't have to--"

"I'm gonna get back everything I lost its fine."

Jesse looked over towards you, his eyes falling to the faded red marks that littered your neck and collarbone. He was certain there were more near your chest under your black regulation undershirt. Hell he should have recognized them, they were the marks he made only two days ago after your botched date.

"Well shit."  
He grumbled before removing his own shirt and tossing it in the pile.  
Genji wasn't very pleased with the situation that was beginning to unfold.

"McCree you still have money left, don't you? Why did you take of your shirt."

The only thing he got in response was a grumble about doing whatever he wanted which seemed to be all the convincing that Genji needed to let him continue.

The game continued, you ended up losing both your shirt and undershirt, but you were determined. If you had to bet every bit of clothing on your back you'd do it.

However the moment you reached to remove your belt was the moment that Jesse decided the game was over, which lead to you and Jesse both shirtless, drunk, and leaning against each other in order to get to your room.

You both were smiles, laughing, and talking about things. What it was exactly you couldn't remember but you do remember being happy about it.

You both managed to get in your room and immediately you had dragged Jesse to your bed, falling down onto it with him on top of you. Jesse let out a small, hesitant chuckle as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Your lips were pressed to his cheek as you spoke.

"Jessee. What did I do to you?"

This seemed to cut through his buzz and give him a moment of clear sobriety.  
"D-Darlin' you're drunk. That ain't important right now."

"It is to me. Drunk or Not."  
You bury your face in his neck, wrapping your legs around his hips in the process.

"I don't like the way things are now. I wanna be able to make jokes with you, and be able to laugh with you again."

Jesse was frozen, but his hand came up to your head, gently brushing his fingers through your hair.

"Jesseeee, I don't like knowing I made you upset. Even though there's a part of me that hates you sometimes, there's a part of me that loves you at the same time. I care for you a lot, and I think I love you too, but I miss our friendship. I want to go back to that. I can't stand knowing I made you upset."

Jesse pulled you back from his shoulder, and looked you in the eye.

"Darlin', I ain't mad at ya, I'm mad at myself."

This caught you off guard, briefly cutting through your own drunken stupor.

"I got jealous, I got real jealous, (y/n). Hearin' that you got set up on a date, and the excited lookin yer eyes when ya told me? It all just.... I don't know. It didn't feel right, havin' t'sit pretty while someone else got a chance t' seduce ya."  
He sighs, running a hand through his hair. The both of you are silent now.

There were a lot of things that you'd expect of McCree. This wasn't one of those things.

You sat on your knees next to him, looking at him expectantly. He hadn't finished what he wanted to say. You could tell, and he knew you could as well.

As if to reassure him, you reach out and place your hand on his shoulder. It was a gentle touch, an understanding one at that.

McCree looked at you with somewhat wide, hesitant eyes. He soon looks away from you, his shoulders sinking.

The tension reaches it's peak before he continues to speak.

"I thought... I hoped that whatever guy you met on your date... I hoped that you'd just decide t' fall in love with him. I hoped that maybe knowin' that you were with somebody else... knowin' that there was a chance you could be happy.... I hoped that maybe then I'd be able to move on."

He lets out a defeated chuckle, looking at you with sad eyes.

"You're a real piece of shit, y'know that? When you texted me it was like a punch to the face."

You remained silent, looking to him with a sad expression.

"And... when ya told me.... when y'said 'Jesse, we ain't datin'. I'm an adult Jesse.'"

He lets out a choked sob, trying to mask it as a laugh. But you can see the tears now. He's crying, looking at you.

You've never seen him cry before, and you never wanted to see him cry again. You could feel your heart shattering in your chest as you watched him hold back his sobs.

"I-If ya really didn't feel the same, Y-You just had t'say so."

He broke down now, averting his eyes to the floor.

You let out a soft breath, sliding closer to him and wrapping your arms around his neck.  
He flinched and attempted to push you away.

"I-I don't want ya havin' t'force yourself t'comfort me just cause ya feel sorry for me."

You didn't let up at all, holding onto him tightly. Not a moment later he weakens, wrappings his arms around you and just sobbing into your shoulder.

"Jesse... I wanna.... We're both drunk Jesse."  
"Yeah.... I know...."  
"I wanna talk more about this in the morning when we aren't drunk."

Jesse clings to you for a moment longer before he pulls away, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.  
"Y-Yeah... that's alright darlin'. I'm gonna go to my own bed then, get myself some rest."  
He attempts to get up from the bed, however you pull him back down. He looks at you wide eyed and confused, however as you pull him further onto the bed, he doesn't complain. You pull him on top of you and bring the covers up over the both of you.

"Sleep with me, Jesse."

He doesn't protest and instead rolls over to cling to your side, burying his face into your shoulder. You shift to your side and hold him, running your fingers through his surprisingly soft hair and closing your eyes.

  
Things felt... better.

You felt better.

You could only hope Jesse did as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so i don't have access to the overwatch-sinbin anymore??? So if you wanna hmu about this then my tumblr is http://mccrees-sweet-ass.tumblr.com/  
> And my twitter is https://twitter.com/poruporu_sama
> 
> Dabbs thank you so much for following this series
> 
> Originally there was only gonna be like seven of these and then it just got real outta hand. I wanna end this series on a good note, that's kinda the end goal, but once the McCree series is done, 76 is next lol


End file.
